


I Do

by WoffWoff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoffWoff/pseuds/WoffWoff
Summary: If single dads Levi and Erwin met through their kids and got married.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aight damn i ain't written for snk in like yearssssss  
> have this lil prompt fill about the dads and their kids

It had been too long. What were those two doing? Mikasa looked nervously at the empty seats her brother, Eren, and best friend, Armin, had long since abandoned for a trip to the bathroom. Since their adoption, Mikasa had always been the more observant of the two, and Mikasa knew that Eren was going to have to pee if he kept drinking all that water. Her concern was validated when she heard her brother lean over to Armin and harshly whisper that he needed to pee. Armin had tried to reassure Eren that the ceremony would be over soon, but when Eren started whining, Armin was quick to take his wrist and rush with him across the soft grassy fields and back to the small service building.

Now Mikasa was on her own - well, not really, her father’s best friend Hanji was sitting beside her. Actually, there were lots of other people sitting under or gathered around the pavilion. She glanced up at her and Eren’s father, with his dark and stylized hair, and wearing the neat but simple dress clothes he constantly smoothed out.

He was standing in front of Erwin, Armin’s dad, a tall and large man with blue eyes. From what Mikasa remembered, what Erwin was speaking right now to Levi were vows, a promise to love him forever. Mikasa liked that, though she didn’t think it was necessary. She thought it was pretty clear they were devoted to each other. All the planning and fussing had been to say things everyone already knew? A bit strange, but something about it still felt pretty important.

Everyone laughed suddenly, and Mikasa realized she hadn’t been listening. When she looked up, Levi’s shoulders were shaking a bit and he gently slapped Erwin on the arm good-naturedly.

“God, that Erwin…” Hanji shook her head as her chuckles died down.

Mikasa remembered that when she first saw Erwin three years ago, she didn’t think he had a sense of humor. She could still recall a lot about that moment like it had happened yesterday.

 

Levi had been holding her hand, and he was telling Eren to slow down with the shopping cart. Eren insisted his pace was fine until he ran into another cart and fell over. Levi picked Mikasa up and made his way over as fast as he possibly could with a 7 year old in one arm and a small carrying cart of seafood in the other.

Eren had slowly gotten to his feet, unhurt, but stopped when he came face to face with another kid, who’d been kneeling in the opposite cart. “Oh…” Eren watched the other boy look away. “Wait, are you hurt?” Long blonde hair shimmered as the boy shook his head.

Levi’s eyes glanced between the two kids as he finally caught up. “Look what you did, Eren.”

“He’s not hurt!” Eren protested a little too loudly. “I already asked him.”

“What’s wrong?” Mikasa stared as a broad man with eyes like the new boy appeared from another aisle. “Armin?”   
  
“Armin?” Levi shook his head; Mikasa assumed her father had come to same conclusion as she did. Armin was the boy’s name. This man must be his dad. Levi gestured with his seafood hand. “My boy just ran into your cart.” He watched as Eren made a face at Armin, and raised his eyebrow when Armin giggled in return. “Why’d you leave your kid unattended like that, anyhow?”

Armin’s father laughed. “Fair. But all Armin ever wants is to read the nutrition labels and ride in the cart.” He added quickly, almost mumbling, “He’s too big for the actual kid seat now, but he won’t move if I don’t put him in the big part.” He smiled down at Eren, who was still persisting in his attempts to keep Armin smiling. “I’m not worried about  _ him _ playing bumper carts in the store.”

Levi’s brows lowered when he realized the man’s jab. He shrugged with one shoulder as the man laughed. “Fair.”

“My name’s Erwin.” The man leaned forward and took the carrying cart of seafood. “This is Armin. He doesn’t smile too much at strangers, your son must be some kind of magician.”

Mikasa thought Armin had a  _ lovely _ smile; Eren had the right idea trying to entertain him. Levi, however, rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t label him as magical,” he started flatly. “Belligerent and ignorant, maybe.” His affection could still be heard through his insults. Erwin smiled, seeing through it. Mikasa liked him. She wanted to do something about it.

“I’m Mikasa,” she told him, quietly. All of them looked at her. She didn’t speak a lot, it when she did, it was rather quietly. It took Erwin a short while to be sure he even heard her, but he smiled and held his free hand out to her.

“Nice to meet you, Mikasa,” he said sweetly. “You wouldn’t happen to mind giving me your dad’s name, too?”

“Levi,” Mikasa told him shyly before her father could stop her.

“And I’m Eren!” her brother shouted up at Erwin before turning back to grimace as Armin cautiously poked at his face.

Apparently, after the day in the market, Armin constantly asked about Eren and Mikasa. Eren had been just as adamant about seeing his new friend, only louder. Armin went to a school for super smart kids so they didn’t go to the same school, but Erwin and Levi eventually found time to set up some play dates. And Erwin stuck around a lot after that, and eventually him and Levi were boyfriends.

 

And now they were getting married, which, according to Armin, meant they could all live together. Mikasa was just excited for the kiss that was supposed to happen at some point.

Levi was speaking now, and Erwin reached for his hands. Mikasa tried not to worry about the two empty seats on her one side. Hanji seemed unbothered, but Mikasa always thought Hanji wasn’t always completely there. As the man between them began speaking more promises, Mikasa couldn’t help the small fidget as she worried about her brother and her friend’s whereabouts.

When Levi leaned closer and Erwin gently lifted his face by his chin, Mikasa felt a sense of resignation come over her. They were supposed to experience this as a family, but Eren and his tiny bladder-

“Wait!” The sound of grass swishing roughly underfoot caused everyone to turn. Eren was running, Armin’s hand in his, nearly dragging his friend along with him. “Wait!”

Mikasa stood as they neared her. Eren doubled over as soon as they got to the shade of the pavilion. Armin’s chest heaved as he stopped short and reached up to smooth his wind-tousled hair. “Sorry,” he looked at his two fathers, then at Mikasa. “We got lost,” he explained between small huffs, “in all the hallways.”

Mikasa smiled as the rest of the audience laughed softly. Armin turned a little red, but Eren took his hand and moved them back to their seats. All three kids smiled up at their fathers.

“Well,” Levi looked up at Erwin, “Now that the brats are back, I think now would be a perfect time to get this over with.”   
  
Erwin laughed, deep and honestly. “Don’t speak so fast,” he reached down to gently turn Levi’s face up. “You’re with me forever, remember?”   
  
The kiss went through with lots of cheering and clapping, aside from Eren, who clapped his hands over his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope it wasn't too bad lmao <3


End file.
